satellaviewfandomcom-20200214-history
Konae-chan no DokiDoki Pengin Kazoku
Konae-chan no DokiDoki Pengin Kazoku (KONAEちゃんのドキドキペンギン家族) is a Downloadable Event Game developed by Pax Softnica for the Satellaview. It stars Konae and was distributed as a tie in to the Radio Program "If Tomorrow Comes...". Gameplay The premise of BS Konae-Chan no DokiDoki Pengin Kazoku is to cross a freezing body of water by jumping across rows of glaciers without falling into the water. Points are awarded based on the number of penguins collected.KiddoCabbusses. On the new ROM Dump: BS Konae Chan no DokiDoki Penguin Kazoku. Satellablog. 16 August 2008.KiddoCabbusses. On the new ROM Dump: BS Konae Chan no DokiDoki Penguin Kazoku. Satellablog. 16 August 2008. Challenge increases over the course of five levels as more traps are added. Three lives are given to the player at the start of the game. At the beginning of the stage, Konae has four penguins and 99 seconds to cross the water. The penguins that follow Konae behave with delayed AI rather than immediate reactions, unlike Konae herself, and sometimes get spread out. Konae has two primary commands - to walk, and to jump. She can move left and right. To jump across each glacier, the player must hold down and then press A. Pressing A while holding left or right can influence the direction she jumps in - for instance, holding down and left while pressing A will make her and the penguins jump slightly diagonally to the left. Once Konae has jumped across a glacier, she can not go back. Some glaciers will have treasure chests on them. These contain additional penguins, small fish, or coins. Having ten penguins at any point in the stage will cause all the remaining treasure chests to flash, and the reward in the flashing treasure chest is usually one of the highest point value. Each penguin is worth 500 points, but a penguin can be lost at any point in the stage Each coin is worth 1,000 points. Coins can be found hidden in some glaciers in addition to being found in treasure chests. Fish can yield different amounts of points depending on their color. Blue fish are worth 150 points each, yellow fish are worth 300 points, and red fish are worth a whopping 2,000 points. You will also gain more points if you have more time remaining, rounded up to the nearest 10 regardless of how close it is to that value - for example, if you finish with 83 seconds, it will give you nine clocks instead of eight. Each clock is worth 400 points. For each category in the listing that is full at the end of each stage, you will gain a 10,000-point bonus. Over the course of the game, more glaciers appear that move faster than glaciers in the previous stage. Jumping too close to the edge of a glacier runs the risk of not being able to stick the landing, and falling in. Wind, which will slowly push the characters to one side, makes its appearance in the third stage of the game. This can blow Konae and the penguins off the glaciers and into the water. Konae and the penguins can walk a little faster than the wind can push them, so it is possible to move against the wind. The penguins are susceptible to abduction by various birds that occasionally appear. If all of the penguins perish, then birds will no longer appear until a penguin is retrieved from a chest. The green bird is the first enemy of this group, and appears right from the first stage. It will approach Konae's group of penguins and stop above one of them, then lower itself to try to snatch the penguin away. The second type of bird that appears is the yellow bird. He starts showing up in the second stage. This one has an undulating movement pattern, and is dangerous to the penguins at its lowest elevation. The red bird, who appears in the fourth and final stages, can not be avoided if your penguins are on the same row as the bird, so it is mandatory to jump to the next glacier if you want to save a penguin from it. After the five levels are beaten, the ending plays and then the player is given a "final score", and a password which can be submitted to St.GIGA.KiddoCabbusses. Teaser Time. Satellablog. 29 July 2008.KiddoCabbusses. Konae-Chan no DokiDoki Pengin Kazoku – full gameplay.. Satellablog. 4 November 2009. Emulation history To date, the only version of the game that exists as a ROM dump is only bootable via the BSNES emulator. Musical score The soundtrack to Konae-chan no DokiDoki Pengin Kazoku has a retro-arcade feel and consists of the following 9 tracks:KiddoCabbusses. Satellaview Soundtracks – Konae-chan no DokiDoki Pengin Kazoku. Satellablog. 18 October 2009. *Title Screen *Round Start *Level Gameplay *Round Clear *Round Results *Everyone's Together *Ending *Game Over *Final Score References Category:Games